Rain of Day
by Crofregernish
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru's best friend needs him... Read and find out :  ShikaxOC/ShikamaruxOC


Some Brief Info:Name: Katerina YuuhiNickname: KittyAge: 15Looks: Long blond hair, deep blue eyesYou sat on the outskirts of Konoha with your little white cat Mitsukai, she was curled up in your lap. The water colors of the sun wainted the pure clouds into a sea of reds and yellows. The shadows from surrounding buildings and the wildlife began to creep up to you, engulfing each other and becoming one. Your best friend, Shikamaru, was lying down next to you, hands behind his head."You know, Kitty, you're one of the only people here that _aren't_ troublesome," Shikamaru commented. You whispered a quiet thank you to him. "Why are you always so quiet?" he asked in the same tone as before."I don't know," you replied, yet still softly. "Are you all right, Kitty?" Shikamaru asked, looking a little worried and sitting up."Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine, Shikamaru."He looked at you for a moment, though you looked straight ahead, before he pulled you into a hug, his head on top of your head. He held you close and you closed your eyes. ~~FF Next Morning~~The sun was bright and you rubbed your eyes. You barely recall going back home. You managed to drag yourself out of bed and into the shower. You washed your hair, then came out, and brushed it before getting dressed and heading outside. You had training today near the edge of the forest. As you walked through Konoha, your little cat, Mitsukai, scampered along behind you, occasionally chasing insects. You smiled a little to yourself at the animal's playfulness and innocence."Well... I haven't seen you smile since you moved here," a voice said from behind you. You knew it instantly as Shikamaru's. You pretended not to notice him. He waved his hand in front of your face. "Hello, Kitty?""Uh? Oh, sorry, Shikamaru," you apologized, putting on a sincere face. Shikamaru just fell into step beside you, his hands in his pockets. The two of you walked in silence, as you came up over a slight hill, you could see Ino already there with Asuma, Choji sitting up against the tree, Ino in front of him. You'd never gotten along well with Ino, you didn't know what her problem was. Just always being, for lack of better wording, a complete and utter bitch."You know, Choji, you really should lay off the food," Ino said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Choji wasn't eating. "Ino, you _lay off_ him," you told her as you and Shikamaru walked up. Shikamaru didn't say anything, but was standing behind you. Ino spun on you, fire in her eyes. "Why?" she snapped."Why should you not?" you asked her. Ino looked a bit dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly recovered."No wonder your parents sent you away... Such a little-""My parents are dead," you interrupted. Ino smirked. "Must've killed themselves considering you're such a whore, always spending all that time with Shikamaru and all those other boys," Ino went on. "Ino, shut-" "Actually, they were killed by someone else because they were abusing me," you cut off Shikamaru and started to walk forward, making her back up into the tree. "Chained my little sister and I up, my _father_ beat my sister to death, then my mother took her body away so Father could do me in, too," you kept backing Ino up into the tree until you were a mere inch from her face and she couldn't move. "Ever see someone get beaten to death with a spiked whip, Ino? All the blood, and the screams and laughter by the person doing it and-" You were cut off by Shikamaru pulling you away from Ino. "Get off me!" you screamed, tears streaming down your face. You tore your arm away from him and ran into the woods; you kept running until you couldn't breathe, collapsing on the ground. The sun was hardly shining anymore, I small mist started to come. You didn't care. You laid where you were, immobile, breathing heavily, feeling the cold air fill your lungs. Tears stung your eyes and fell like quick raindrops to the unrelentless ground of soft grass and sticks. At the latter, your teardrops began to blend into the now falling rain. You were cold, yet it didn't matter. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. As time ticked slowly on, you managed to cry yourself to sleep, the cold engulfing your body. ~~~~You opened your eyes to unfamiliar scene. I table in front of you, then a window with dark blinds pulled shut farther on, you lying on an old couch with a warm, than blanket, someone's arms around you. "So you're awake," someone commented. "Yes, Shikamaru," you replied blankly. He stroked your hair and pulled you close. You didn't protest, you had a numbness throughout your body. "You were getting hypothermic, I waited for you to fall asleep before I brought you here..." he explained. "My house... My parent's are out of town.""Oh..."Shikamaru held you tighter against his body, his hand on the back of your head, the other around your back, his head resting on yours. You couldn't help but let out a few tears, but Shikamaru still held you. You hated becoming too close to people, it meant having a connection, and connections are only broken. And you didn't want to be hurt again. You started sobbing at the realization that you really did love Shikamaru. All those times together, how he seemed to care about you so much. You cried more for the fact that you didn't know if he felt the same way, than knowing you did but wouldn't let yourself. "I won't let anything hurt you," Shikamaru whispered and kissed your hair, "not ever again." With that, he held you as close as he could, running his fingers through your hair, your head on his shoulder, until you fell asleep in his arms. And he had the world to share with you. ...You and Shikamaru ended up dating a few days later, he took you out on dates for long walks at night and to watch clouds during the day. You loved every minute of it. He purposed one day, a few years later, on a hill near Konoha at sunset.


End file.
